


Family Gathering

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Screwing with Canon, Shounen-ai, Slash, The Third Movie Doesn't Exist Because it Sucks, Threesome - M/M/M, Witwicky Family Gathering, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the first two movies, I had been curious about the Witwickys and wikied them. So wanted to write a story where Ironhide and Will meet the whole bunch of Witwickys on a family gathering (because they won't allow for Sam to leave the safety of their base without protection).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Gathering

Title: Family Gathering – Meet the Witwickys

Fandom: Transformers; post Revenge of the Fallen

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Hasbro. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, xeno, fluff

Main Pairing: Hide/Will/Sam

Side Pairings: Ron/Judy, Spike/Carly, Buster/Jesse, Robert/Monique

Human Characters: Samuel James Witwicky, William Lennox, Annabelle Lennox, Monique Epps, Robert Epps, Ronald Witwicky, Judith Witwicky, Starplug Witwicky, Spike Witwicky, Carly Witwicky, Daniel Witwicky, Nancy Witwicky, Buster Witwicky, Jesse Witwicky

Autobot Character: Ironhide

Summary: Witwicky-family-gathering, but Sam is not 'allowed' to go alone.

 

**Family Gathering**

_ Meet the Witwickys _

 

“No. There is no way in pit I'll let you wander off like that. And that's final.”

Ironhide's optics hardened. He looked sternly at his young charge. The famous puppy-dog-eyes the brunette human threw at him were – for once – helping none. Even if the weapon specialist couldn't deny the boy anything under normal circumstances. But this was not debatable.

“But Hide—!”, wanted Sam to say, just to be silenced by Will.

“No buts and stop that kicked kitten look, it won't work this time.”

Sam blushed a rosy color at that. Kicked kitten look? He wasn't sure where that had come from. That sounded cute. He wasn't cute! Or did the major think...? Don't go there, Sam, chastised the boy himself and tried to focus on the matter at hands.

“No! You can't order me around like I'm one of your soldiers! This is about my family and I haven't seen them in five years! I won't miss this family gathering, even if I have to sneak out like a stupid teenager after curfew, I don't care!”, screamed the boy enraged.

The couple in front of him looked stunned and unable to object for a moment. If their stubborn brunette would sneak out, it would be even more dangerous as it was now...

“Can't you stop fighting?”, whispered a small voice.

The little blonde girl looked like she was about to cry and Sam sighed. Ever since Mission City and the sudden breakup due to Sarah Lennox' mental breakdown upon discovering there were alien robots all around her, the youngest Lennox was raised by Will and Hide. The two were good fathers to her, but sometimes they missed a certain sensibility because they are, after all, soldiers. The whole emotional stuff wasn't really their cup of tea. And ever since Sam had moved to the NEST-base – it was considered safer for his well-being seeing as he always got himself dragged in the middle of the battle – he took to the girl and tried to be the influence that was missing. It didn't go as planned, though. The girl had, as a baby, copied what she saw around her. Her friends, especially the Epps-siblings, called the one that was picking them up from kindergarten and going with them to the park mom and the one that was a fighter, a soldier dad. Since she called Will dad and Hide pops and they were both soldiers, the reason why they didn't have the time to bring her everywhere and pick her up again, and Sam was always watching her she concluded that he was her mother. It was heartbreakingly cute when she looked at him with those big, blue eyes and called him mommy, so he never got to the point where he explained to her that a mother is always a female.

“Sorry, princess”, sighed Sam and hugged her.

He threw a dirty look at the two soldiers and turned around to leave with Annabelle. It was time for her to go to bed anyway. She slung her arms around his neck.

“If this is a family gathering, why aren't daddy, pops and I coming along?”

Sam blinked, considering the question and feeling the awkwardness thickening. How was he supposed to explain to a five-years-old that they, even though he lived with the Lennoxs and even though she called him mom and even though he was madly in love with both Will and Hide, weren't a family. Not really, not since Will and Hide were the couple and he was just a mere house-guest and nanny and would probably never become anything more to them...

“That is a brilliant idea, darling”, smiled Will and ruffled his daughters hair.

“Really?”, came the three-voiced reply.

“Yes. This is too dangerous for Sam alone and since Bee is on a mission he won't be able to be your protector. But Hide and I could come along and keep an eye on you. And Annabelle could use some time away from the base anyway”, explained the major.

“Great!”, squealed the girl happily.

“So... I am allowed to go, then? With you guys as my personal bodyguards, eh?”

“That I can live with”, agreed Hide's holo-form.

The man in his mid-fifties had flickered to life next to them and was currently grinning at his little family. He slung his arm around Will's waist and guided him to their bedroom. While Sam helped Annabelle to get ready for bed, the couple got changed too. It had been a busy day, a Decepticon attack near base first and then this ridiculous demand from Sam. The boy was prone for getting into danger. There was no way they would let him leave the base alone. He meant too much to them.

At first they had let him stay with them because they were one of the few families at base; those who lived in proper, pretty houses. The boy moved in with them and adjusted rather fast. Due to their work, neither Will nor Hide had that much time for cleaning or cooking or, sadly enough, taking care of Annabelle. Monique Epps had helped them out most of the time, but she was rather occupied with her own children. Sam took a liking to Monique, the two of them became rather fast rather good friends and she gave him some vital tips as to how to take care of a toddler. Annabelle grew up and started calling Sam mom and the boy became more and more important in their lives. Until, one day, Will realized with a start that he had fallen in love with Sam. Confronting Hide on the matter revealed that the mech's spark, too, had somehow bonded with the young Witwicky's soul. They tried their best to keep their feelings a secret so they won't scare the boy away.

“You two coming?”, smiled Sam, leaning against the door-frame. “Your highness demands her good-night-kisses, this instant.”

The brunette waited at the door until the couple came back. Both looked at him expectantly.

“Uhm... I've been wondering... It wouldn't bother you? I mean, you two certainly have better things to do than babysitting me”, stuttered the brunette together.

“No, it would be a pleasure to see your parents again. And meeting some other Witwicky's. I have a theory about your bunch and would love to see it confirmed”, chuckled Will.

Sam laughed. “Okay. Thanks. We should leave early. It's a rather long ride to my uncle's farm.”

“I already send word to Optimus and he said he would inform Will's authorities.”

“Awesome! You guys are going to love my family!”, grinned Sam, his eyes sparkling.

The brunette hummed happily and went to bed. Will just shook his head. This was going to be one hell of a weekend, he could already tell by the solemn notion of spending three days not only with Sam and his parents, but also the whole rest of the Witwicky-clan. He had already heard some telltale stories from Mikaela, the girl had went to the last family-gathering as Sam's girlfriend and had told some horrifying stories about someone called Starplug and his rather scary attitude when it came to his nephew. It seemed that until shortly before the last get-together, Sam had been the youngest Witwicky. Causing everyone else to be very protective when it came to the boy. Will only hoped that their intentions would stay hidden, because facing Judy and her baseball-bat from hell was scary enough, a whole lot of armed Witwickys on the other hand? Primus bless their souls.

“This is going to be interesting”, commented Hide with a scowl.

“Aw, maybe they are all as friendly and nice as Sammy”, chuckled the major.

“Right. Or maybe each one of them has their own baseball-bat.”

“Old pessimist”, grinned Will.

“Oh, cheeky youngling, I'll give you old”, warned the mech and devoured his mate's lips.

 

The next morning found Sam and Annabelle on the backseats of the black Topkick, Hide's holo-form behind the steering wheel and major Lennox next to his mate. Some Autobots and soldiers had come to wave them off, this being the first proper family holiday the Lennox-clan took since forever. Only a few were surprised that Sam would come along with them.

“Be good and take care of my boy”, warned Monique them with a scowl.

“We plan on doing so, Mon”, grinned Will and saluted to her.

“Oh, I'm sure of that”, snickered Epps and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Robert”, hissed the major warningly.

Hide drove off and left the couple in a cloud of dust and smoke, the holo-form laughing to himself softly. Will send him a small smile and nodded in approval.

“Sammy, can you tell me something about your family?”, asked the blonde girl.

“Huh?”, wondered the brunette confused.

“I'm quite curious about your family, too”, grinned Will. “The way you talk about this family gathering, the Witwicky-bunch is really big, eh?”

Hide hummed intrigued. His mate's parents had passed away before the two of them had met and Will was an only-child. Even though Monique, Robert and their children were practically part of their family, they didn't have any blood-related family members.

“Well, yes. My dad has five siblings, four brothers and one sister. Each of them got a bunch of children, I'm the youngest of my generation. One of my cousins is a father, his son Daniel is around your age. Most of my family are great”, grinned Sam, deep in thoughts.

“Why only most?”, inquired Ironhide irritated.

“You know how it is, there's always someone you don't get along with”, shrugged the brunette.

“And with who do you not get along, Sammy?”, wanted Annabelle to know.

“Do you remember the last government contact?”, asked Sam.

“The bad man that said mean things about pops and dad?”

Annabelle blinked with big eyes. She remembered the mean man that had insulted her parents for being two men raising a child together. She didn't like him one bit.

“Oh yeah, we remember that bigoted fascistic bastard”, growled Hide.

“I told you, no such words in front of Annabelle”, scolded Will lowly.

The Autobot grunted annoyed and looked out of the window without another word.

“My grandfather shares the same believes”, whispered the brunette.

Will raised his eyebrows, casting a glance over to the boy. Sam looked sad, both his arms slung around Annabelle, cuddling the little girl against his chest.

The blonde girl was soon enough fast asleep and Sam followed her tail.

 

A scarred hand caressed his cheek tenderly and Sam stirred slowly.

“Sammy, we've arrived”, purred Hide into his ear.

“Really?”, mumbled the brunette and yawned.

He crawled out of Hide's alt-form and missed the comforting feeling of the warm leather.

“Mommy, this is awesome!”, giggled Annabelle, running to the big, old farm-house.

“Whose house is this?”, asked Will.

“My grandparents and their eldest son, Starplug, who takes care of the farm since my grandfather is too old to do it”, shrugged Sam.

Hide and Will nodded in understanding as they came to an halt in front of the door. Sam knocked at the door and shifted nervously. The door opened and a beautiful redhead hung from Sam's neck.

“Samuel! Samuel! Guys, our little Samuel arrived!”, squealed the girl.

“Jesse!”, laughed the brunette and hugged her close.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house, the Lennox-family followed them. The living-room was crowded and the red-head ran up to a blonde guy. Everyone got up and greeted the brunette Witwicky happily.

“Sammy”, smiled Judy as she and her husband stood up to hug their son.

“You could come over more often”, scolded Ron.

“Oh, what are you guys doing here?”, asked Judy curiously, eying the family behind Sam.

“Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to introduce them”, mumbled Sam and blushed. “Dear family, those are William, Ironhide and their daughter Annabelle.”

Everybody present lifted a hand in greeting, a boy around Annabelle's age looked at them from behind his mother with curiosity.

“That's my family. This is my cousin Buster, his wife Jesse and his brother Spike. That's Spike's wife Carly and their children Daniel and the baby Nancy. Say, where's the rest of the family?”

“Grandpa and grandma are out, they wanted to grab something else for the dinner. And dad is out”, explained the other brunette Witwicky-boy, Spike.

“The rest is yet to arrive”, grinned his blonde wife.

“Daniel, how about you show Annabelle the playground in the garden?”, suggested Sam.

The two children ran out of the house, leaving the adults alone.

“So... Which one of you is the giant alien robot?”, asked Spike bluntly.

“That would be me”, growled Hide cautiously.

Sam and Will saw how Hide flexed his arms like he would do when transformed and loading his guns. While the major grabbed one of his hands to calm him down, Sam grabbed the other.

“No need to get defensive, Hide”, whispered Sam soothingly.

“That's pretty awesome, you know? Our dad was a mechanic before he took over the farm and my brother and I inherited his garage. We Witwickys always had a special relationship with cars, but our Sam here takes it a bit too far”, chuckled the blonde cousin.

“Shut it, Buster”, growled Sam with a vibrant blush.

“It's such a pleasure finally meeting you! Sam talks non stop about you whenever we phone!”, interjected the blonde woman with a broad smile.

“He does?”, questioned Will with one raised eyebrow.

“He does”, answered Buster, Spike, Jesse and Carly in a chorus.

Sam's blush deepened and he fled the room, mumbling something about looking after the children.

“So”, drawled Buster out, the Witwickys slowly circling the couple.

“Ah, yeah, that's something I've wanted to know more about, too”, grunted Ron.

“E—excuse me?”, huffed Ironhide nervously.

He saw in his peripheral vision how Judy grabbed a baseball-bat from the umbrella-stand.

“Back in the old days, Sam had talked about everything, but lately it's always Hide this and Will that and now he brought you to our family gathering, even though it's family only normally, that makes me wonder something”, explained Jesse patiently.

“And what exactly makes that wonder you?”, asked Will interested, cautiously.

“What are your intentions towards my babyboy?”, growled Judy, tapping her baseball-bat against her left hand, looking at them threateningly.

“Because if you only want some fun to spice your relationship, then I'll personally kick your asses, giant alien robot and US major or not!”, threatened Spike.

“I swear that our intentions are pure”, objected Will hastily.

“Well, mostly at least”, hummed Hide with a wicked grin.

“Not helping!”, hissed the major annoyed.

“I'm not sure if I should believe you”, warned Buster, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“But we mean it! Sammy had been a very important part of our lives for the past months now.”

“Major Lennox, if I may inquire, why exactly is it that our boy is heartbroken if you feel that way about him?”, inquired Ronald, standing strong next to his threateningly wife.

“H—Heartbroken?”, grunted the mech curiously.

“Jeez, whenever we talk, it's really always only about you. It's not that hard to figure out what he feels for you”, huffed the redhead irritated.

“Yeah, really. I mean, Jesse and I had some interrogation to do. But soon enough he was ready to confess that he's _madly in love with you_ ”, grinned Carly broadly.

Will and Hide stared at the blonde like she just grew another head. She looked at them and laughed loudly, shaking her head. In the end it was Spike pushing them toward the door.

“Get out there and get that right!”, ordered Judy, tipping her baseball-bat against the floor.

Will nodded and took Hide's hand, guiding him out of the house. There, on the playground, stood Sam, watching the little girl and the little boy playing with a dog and a cat.

“Samuel”, coughed Ironhide to get the teen's attention.

“Yeah, Hide?”, smiled the brunette as he whipped around to look at them.

“Come here, we want to talk to you”, said Will, waving the boy over.

“Okay... Daniel, how about you and Annabelle go inside and you get yourselves some ice-cream?”

The younger Witwicky-boy screamed happily and grabbed Annabelle's hand. The kids ran past the Lennox-couple inside, slamming the door shut effectively. Sam stretched and turned to them.

“What's wrong? Please tell me my family didn't threaten you or anything?”

Big, pleading hazel eyes were turned on them and they huffed. Will shifted uncomfortable, whenever he saw that look on Sam's face he just wanted to bend the boy over and do indescribable things to him. Hide, having a similar train of thoughts, laid one arm around his husband's waist.

“We wanted to talk to you about someth--”, started the mech.

“Samuel?”, called a loud voice.

Sparkling eyes turned to the big, bulky man that stood behind him. Sam laughed happily and hugged the man, who lifted him off the ground and spun him around.

“Uncle Starplug!”, giggled the brunette boy.

“Samuel! I'm so happy to see you, my boy! Say, who are your two friends over there?”

Starplug Witwicky looked suspiciously over at them and Will couldn't help but buckle under the stare. Even Hide felt somewhat intimidated by the tall, bulky man that looked like a protective mother lion shielding her cub from foreign predators.

“Those are William and Ironhide Lennox, their daughter is inside with Daniel. I brought them with me because they wouldn't let me leave alone, they're nearly as bad as you when it comes to keeping me safe, horrible!”, joked Sam delightful.

“Ah, so you are the infamous Lennox-couple”, grunted Starplug sceptically.

One look was message enough: Don't mess with my boy.

“Let's get inside”, nudged the farm owner.

“Your famous steaks?”, asked Sam with sparkling eyes.

“Of course, my boy”, smiled Starplug and led them back inside.

 

Time flew by, they all ate together in the spacious kitchen and sat together to talk. More family members had arrived and it felt more than crowded, so Hide asked for their rooms.

“Little Annabelle will sleep in Daniel's and Nancy's room, if that's okay with you?”, asked Carly, the blonde woman guiding them upstairs.

“Why shouldn't it?”, grunted the mech confused.

“Don't know. Some people freak out at the aspect of their girl sleeping in the same room as a boy”, shrugged Carly nonchalantly. “Ah, there we are! Since it's all a bit crowded and we weren't really expecting you, you're going to stay in Sam's room. No funny business, though! Gramps may be old, but he got the ears of a dog! And in his book, you two are only colleagues.”

“We already heard about the family patriarch”, growled Ironhide angered.

“Yeah, well, he's old, he grew up with old believes and now he's too old to teach him something new”, sighed the blonde Witwicky. “You think you can hold your anger at bay for three days?”

“We'll manage, for Sam's sake. He loves his family very dearly and I do not want to cause problems between him and you guys”, said Will solemnly.

“Great! Well, then, I'll bid you good night guys”, smirked the blonde and winked at them.

The major blinked in confusion until they had entered the bedroom. One bed, nor a one-person bed but neither very big, stood in the far corner of the small room and on top of said bed laid their favorite brunette, curled together like a cat during it's nap. Slow, silent steps led the mech to his young charge, the bed only barely giving in to his holo-form's weight. His fingers traced the lines of the boy's jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. The sleeping hero stirred and blinked his sleep away.

“Hide? Will?”, murmured the brunette tired.

“Yeah, sorry we woke you up”, whispered the black Autobot.

“Naw, 's a'right”, mumbled Sam and sat up, stretching a bit.

Will chuckled lightly and sat down on the boy's other side, his hand stroking the soft cheek.

“We had tried to talk to you earlier”, sighed the major.

“Oh, yeah, that's right... I totally forgot, sorry...”, grinned the brunette sheepishly.

“Not a problem, you're obviously very giddy about seeing your family”, smiled Will.

“Well then, what is it that you wanted to talk about?”, asked Sam curiously.

“Your cousins-in-law”, the term tasted strange in the major's mouth, “had told us some interesting things about your phone calls with them.”

“Oh no they didn't!”, squealed the boy embarrassed and undignified.

He tried to hide his face behind his hands, shaking his head vigorously. The older human beside him laid one arm around his waist and pulled him into a comfortable hug. Sam blinked a few times and looked up, facing Ironhide, who loomed over him like the predator he was.

“Oh yes, they did, Sammy”, purred the mech and leaned down to capture the boy's lips.

At first he was surprised but then it was just too easy to give in to the dazzling sensation of warm, rough lips upon his own and scarred fingers that pushed his shirt up and caressed his stomach.

“It would have been nice to hear it from yourself first, tough”, mused Will and nipped at the neck.

Hide and Sam parted, the boy panting ragged and leaning against the broad chest behind him.

“I... uh... I love you, the both of you”, whispered the brunette boy at least.

Will's fingers curled around the teen's chin and turned his face so they could kiss. Slowly the older man laid down and Sam on top of him turned around, his hands stemmed against the strong chest, his ass held high. Temptingly high, Hide saw himself forced to lean over and caress his lovers.

“And we love you, we just had waited for the right time”, declared the mech.

“Though now seems not the right time for anything more than cuddling”, interrupted Will as Hide's ministrations drew delicate moans from the boy's lips.

Sighing contently, the three of them curled together on the small space and closed their eyes to rest before facing the next eventful day.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
